


Eat You Up

by afteriwake



Series: A Thousand Suns [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could end up being just another vice, just like his cigarettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone from my Bleach Anon Meme, who wanted Grimmjow/Tatsuki and the prompt "cigarettes and rain."

There hadn’t been cigarettes in Hueco Mundo. Maybe that was a good thing. But there were cigarettes in the human world, and they were his thing now. The thing he used to temper down the rage. He was at two packs a day, an expensive habit to keep, but the money was found and it kept him calmer.

Watching that younger Kurosaki brat train in Urahara’s hidden training area made him want to vomit. She was decent, he’d give her that, but she was turning out to be just like her brother in how powerful she was getting. Urahara knew that, and that’s why he had her brother come in now. The female Kurosaki was bad enough; both of them in the same room filled him with some kind of bile in the back of his throat. But he stayed because of the third person in the training sessions.

Tatsuki Arisawa.

Now, _she_ intrigued him. He sensed strength in her that wasn’t in the other two. They had powers; other than being able to see spirits and Hollows, Arisawa was absolutely normal. But she was strong. On the days when Ichigo wasn’t there and it was just the two females they worked on karate moves and other self-defense lessons. There was a kind of feline grace in Arisawa’s movements, and he could appreciate grace like that.

But she never came without the female Kurosaki. Never seemed to pay attention to him, and that was fine because he tried damn hard to make sure it didn’t look like he was paying attention to them. But he was watching Arisawa watching the training of her charge, because it seemed as though Urahara didn’t really do anything other than come down occasionally and make commentary.

After a month and a half of it he got sick of it. “Hey. I’ll give you a fight,” he called over to the quartet. Ichigo glared at him, and she scoffed. Arisawa scoffed. He couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t wanted to fight her, just the little punk Kurosaki. But this…this just pissed him right off. He stood up and sauntered over to them. Ichigo put himself between Grimmjow and the group, like he was some kind of pillar. “Please. Your sister might not be able to take me, but it wouldn’t hurt. I’ll even take it easy on her. You, on the other hand…”

“No way,” Arisawa said, standing up and moving over to the two of them. She stepped in front of Ichigo and looked at him and then at the Arrancar. “Yeah, she might not be able to take you, but _he_ could, and you know it. He kicked your ass before, from what I heard.”

He looked at her, and licked his lips. “Then why don’t you just move out of the way and let us do our thing?”

“Only if I get to watch,” she said.

“So you’re the kind that likes to watch?” Grimmjow said, smirking at her. It took her a second for it to register, and then a dull shade of red settled on the apples of her cheeks. “Aww, how cute.”

She pulled her fist back like she was going to take a swing at him, but Ichigo put a hand on her arm and she stilled. Then he turned and looked to the Arrancar who had pissed his friend off. “Leave her out of it.”

“She started it,” he replied.

“If you want a rematch that bad I’ll give you one,” Ichigo said. “Just the two of us. No audience, no one to get hurt if it goes…out of hand.”

“Fine,” Grimmjow replied, a wide grin on his face. Arisawa glared at him and then the younger Kurosaki was dragging her off. He didn’t watch them go, but he could tell when their spiritual pressure was out of the room. “Come on. Let’s go.”

\--

By the time they were done, he could at least admit he was still standing. Sure, he was bloody and bruised, but he hadn’t gone down like a bitch this time. He had to admit he was a little rusty, probably because he hadn’t had a good fight in a long time, but it was still good. He didn’t feel like sticking around when it drew to an end, so he went over to where he’d stashed his pack of cigarettes and his lighter before heading back up and outside.

It was raining. Not heavily, but enough that he decided to stand under the awning of the store front. When he was done he planned on going for a walk, but it was hard to smoke while it was raining, and there was this niggling feeling in the back of his head that he needed this cigarette. Deserved it. He lit up and took a long drag, exhaling it out slowly.

“You shouldn’t smoke.”

He didn’t even bother to look back at the woman in the doorway. She may be young, but she was shapely enough to be a woman. He thought about her like a woman. “Doesn’t bug me. I mean, it doesn’t hurt me.”

“Still, you’re a fighter. It’ll cause you to lose your breath when you’re fighting.”

“That’s what it does to _humans_. I’m not one.” He took another drag and inhaled, holding it in for a minute before exhaling. “I’m better.” She scoffed again. He was really getting sick of that little habit of hers. “What, you don’t agree?”

She came up beside him, and then grabbed the lighter he had in his hand. His grip hadn’t been tight enough, so she waved it in front of him. He reached over and grabbed it, grasping her wrist in the process. She tugged, but this time his grip was firm, and when her grip loosened on the lighter Grimmjow let go. The lighter fell to the ground, but Grimmjow was more intent on the now wet Arisawa. He licked his lips and took a step closer, but instead of taking a step back she stood her ground. “You don’t intimidate me,” she said quietly.

“I don’t?” he said.

“No, you don’t.” He grinned some more, and she put both hands on his chest and shoved. But it was like shoving a rock, and he didn’t move. She shoved again, harder this time, and finally he took a step back. She shook her head in disgust, then turned and walked away from Urahara Shoten. He watched, not caring he was in the rain, not caring his cigarette had gotten wet, and just watched.

She’d be back, and he’d go back to watching her. It was fun to watch her, fun to make her uneasy. And if he could get her to stop scoffing him, stop doubting that he was as strong as he said he was, it would be worth it. He couldn’t wait for the next time she was there. He picked up the lighter and went back under the awning, tossing his wet cigarette to the ground and lighting another one. Yeah, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
